My Lovely Teacher
by Cha SasuFujo
Summary: Naruto paling membenci pelajaran Bahasa, terutama yang berhubungan soal menyimak bacaan. Apa yang bisa kita mengerti hanya dengan membaca saja? Dan karena alasan itu juga dia paling gugup menghadapi guru Bahasa Jepangnya ini, Sasuke-sensei.
1. Chapter 1

**My Lovely Teacher**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**WARNING : Yaoi, Sho-ai, Boys love, Lime and Lemon, OOC, Gaje punya, Typo dan saudara-saudaranya**

**.**

**.**

.

.

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**You can try to read and dont flame, cause that's BULLY !**

Sore yang indah dengan sinar matahari tenggelam membias indah di permukaan danau. Pemandangan tersebutlah yang membuat semua orang terpaku akan keindahannya. Dari kejauhan tampak seorang lelaki yang memiliki warna rambut sama dengan warna langit saat itu berjalan di pinggiran danau sendirian sambil sesekali menendang batu-batu kecil dengan perasaan kesal. Uzumaki Naruto, itulah yang tertulis di name tag saku seragamnya. Tidak seperti biasanya lelaki yang selalu ceria ini sekarang tidak secerah warna matanya, kejadian tadi siang di perpustakaan membuat perasaannya kesal sekaligus membuat hatinya berdebar.

''Uhhh..hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kualami. Kami-sama, Mengapa Engkau memberikan cobaan yang mengerikan seperti ini kepadaku ? Dan mengapa harus dia yang memberiku hukuman yang menyebalkan ini? Kurasa aku akan menjalani hari-hari yang mendebarkan selama 2 minggu kedepan. '' batin Naruto pasrah sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju apartemennya.

**Flashback**

''Sebagai hukumannya, kamu harus mengerjakan tugas sebagai pengurus perpustakaan! Kamu mengerti Naruto?'' ujar Sasuke-sensei dengan muka stoicnya melempar selembar kertas ulangan bernilai merah tepat didepan wajah Naruto.

"Pe..Pengurus perpustakaan?" tanya Naruto pelan namun terdengar jelas ditelinga Sasuke.

"Hn"

"TIDAK! Kau bercanda kan? Katakan bahwa ini hanya ide gilamu yang tidak berbobot itu! Aku tidak mungkin mendapat nilai serendah ini! " teriak Naruto sambil mengguncang tubuh senseinya itu. Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil meminum kopinya.

CTAK

Terlihat urat kemarahan terpampang jelas di dahi Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Dengan wajah stoicnya Naruto tidak bisa melihat senyumnya itu. Entah kenapa dia senang melihat tingkah anak didiknya ini.

"Sudahlah Naruto, terima saja 'Pekerjaan barumu' ini. Hanya 2 minggu kok." Ujar Sasuke tidak merubah raut wajahnya.

"Hanya? Kau bilang hanya? Bagiku 2 minggu itu bagaikan 2 tahun!" Naruto beringsut di lantai. Wajahnya ditekuk. Melihat itu Sasuke sedikit heran.

"Kau tidak apa Naruto?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Aku…"

Sasuke menanti penuturan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa makan ramen gratis besok bersama Hinata-chan "

GUBRAKK

Dengan tidak mengubah raut wajah stoicnya, Sasuke bangun dari kursinya seraya berkata, "Follow me Naruto."

Jujur, Naruto paling membenci pelajaran Bahasa, terutama yang berhubungan soal menyimak bacaan. Apa yang bisa kita mengerti hanya dengan membaca saja? Dan karena alasan itu juga dia paling gugup menghadapi guru Bahasa Jepangnya ini, Sasuke-sensei. Wajahnya tampan tapi tanpa ekspresi, sulit untuk mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Ehh tunggu dulu, kenapa aku malah memikirkan Sasuke-sensei !. Naruto menggetuk kepalanya di salah satu sudut tembok. Berusaha menghilangkan ilusi Sasuke–sensei.

"Hei Naruto kenapa bengong? Follow me please!"

"Folback eaaa." Naruto memajukan sedikit bibir cherrynya itu. Membuat Sasuke sedikit meneguk air liurnya. Ah kami-sama, mengapa anak didiknya ini begitu menggoda. Tahan Sasuke tahan…

"Cemungudh eaaa qaqa.." sambung Naruto mengikuti gaya Raditya Dika.

"Naruto, hentikan perbuatan bodohmu. Dasar Dobe!"

"Do-dobe? Mati saja kau Teme! Ahh.." Naruto menutup mulutnya. Biarpun Sasuke itu menyebalkan tetapi dia tetap gurumu Naruto.

"Hn, terserah kau saja."

Sasuke berjalan diikuti Naruto yang bergumam tak jelas. Sesekali dia melayangkan tangannya menuju kepala Sasuke seperti hendak memukul. Mengejek sambil menarik kelopak matanya kebawah, ahh betapa lucunya tingkah Naruto saat itu, tetapi sayangnya Sasuke tidak menyadarinya. Karena Naruto asik dengan khayalannya dia tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah berhenti berjalan, mau tidak mau Naruto menabrak Sasuke hingga terjatuh menimpa badan Sasuke.

BRUK

"Aduuhh…" ringis Naruto, Naruto membuka kedua matanya. Dan astaga wajah mereka sekarang berjarak beberapa cm saja.

DEGH

'Jan..jantungku! jantungku kenapa? Apakah jantungku rusak? Kenapa berdebar begitu cepat? ' batin Naruto yang mau tak mau menatap wajah senseinya itu. Mata mereka bertemu (*_ehh lepasin lepasin! Gimana mata bertemu lengket_ _dong_!*) _sapphire_ bertemu _onyx_, warna mata yang berlawanan sekali, wajah Naruto memerah seketika, hal tersebut membuat Sasuke mendengus geli dibalik wajah stoicnya. Selang beberapa detik Naruto cepat-cepat bangkit dari tubuh senseinya yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkannya yang bertubuh kecil.

"Ma-maaf sensei.." ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Hn, tolong kau bereskan tumpukan buku yang disana. Susun yang rapi." Sasuke menunjuk tumpukan buku yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Nng.. dimana petugas perpustakaan yang lain?" tanya Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sebagai Penanggung jawab Perpustakaan, biasanya aku sendiri yang mengerjakannya. Lagipula pekerjaan ini tidak butuh banyak orang." Jelas Sasuke sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

'Hah? Berarti aku hanya berdua saja dong dengan sensei? Ehh tunggu dulu? Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?' batin Naruto sambil meremas dadanya. Tapi kalau dilihat dari dekat, Sasuke-sensei bagaikan Bunga Es..

_Twich_

DEGH

"Naruto..

"Aahh..ma-maaf..aku akan mulai bekerja!"

"Bukan itu maksudku."

TUK

Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto, hangat.

"A-a-apa ya-.."

"Buku itu seharusnya diletakkan disini." Jelas Sasuke sambil memindahkan buku tersebut ke deretan atas.

"Kau lihat label ini? Tertulis huruf Alfabetnya kan? Atur sesuai huruf Abjad! Kalau kau sudah mengerti cepat kerjakan!" Sasuke membalikkan badannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang beringsut dilantai.

Naruto bernafas lega "Fiuuhh..ternyata dia hanya mau mengajariku ya, bodoh sekali aku memikirkan yang tidak-tidak! Memangnya dia mau ngapain? Hahaha~ "

DEG DEG DEG

Jatung Naruto berdegup kencang, mengapa dia menjadi aneh seperti ini. setiap kali dia bertemu Sasuke-sensei selalu saja jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Baik di kelas maupun di Perpustakaan. Saat Sasuke-sensei mengajar di kelasnya, dia tidak pernah memperhatikan sedikitpun pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh senseinya itu. Dan tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, karena sikapnya yang acuh tak acuh terhadap Sasuke, sensei berambut emo ini menjadi sering memperhatikan muridnya yang enggan memperhatikan pelajarannya itu.

('-')('-')

KRING KRING KRING

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi dengan nyaring. Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang terlihat sedang sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya secara asal.

"Nng.. Naruto-kun"

Yang dipanggil mendongakkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

"Oh, Hinata-chan. " sahut Naruto melanjutkan membereskan buku.

"Apakah kita jadi makan ramen bersama? Aku sudah berjanji untuk mentraktirmu. Kau ingat?" ujar Hinata menundukkan kepala. Naruto yang ingin menjawab ''AYO BERANGKAT" tapi langsung terhenti karena dia sadar bahwa dirinya mempunyai perjanjian yang mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya dadanya berdegup kencang.

"Gomen Hinata-chan, aku sudah mempunyai janji lain. Mungkin lain kali ya Hinata-chan." Ujar Naruto sambil menyematkan ranselnya.

"Ta-tapi Naruto-kun.."

Chuu-

Naruto mengecup pipi Hinata. Hinata membulatkan matanya. Pipinya merona merah.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Hinata-chan." Ujar Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Hinata, lalu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

"_Daisuki_ naruto-kun." gumam Hinata lirih. Namun perkataan tersebut tidak dapat didengar oleh Naruto. Tangannya yang dingin membelai pipi yang dicium Naruto. Sekilas terlihat sebuah senyum terpampang jelas di wajah Hinata, senyum bahagia.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan. Perasaannya sangat berat ketika ingin memasuki ruangan tersebut.

'Haahh..berat rasanya memasuki ruangan ini. entah kenapa saat bersama Sasuke-sensei hatiku selalu berdebar, perasaan apa ini?' Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tangannya membuka handel pintu tersebut dan..

Dia melihat Sasuke-sensei sedang membaca buku sambil tersenyum.

Ohh..

*krik krik krik*

(HAH TERSENYUM? CIUS?MIYABI? *di death glare sasu*

Sasu= woi author noob jangan kau sebut-sebut nama mantanku.

*author nge death glare balik sasu* *saling nge-death glare-an*)

Baru kali ini Naruto melihat Sasuke-sensei tersenyum. Jujur senyumnya itu sangat manis. Biarpun hanya sekilas tetapi hal tersebut cukup membuat Naruto berdebar-debar. Dan Baru kali ini juga dia melihat wajah senseinya yg tidak memakai topeng stoicnya yang menjijikkan itu

PUIH

"Se-sensei..kenapa menyembunyikan wajah tersenyummu? " heran Naruto sambil mendekati _sensei_nya itu.

"Siapa yang tersenyum?" Sasuke kembali memasang wajah stoicnya. Dia memandang anak didiknya ini dengan tatapan.. eh tunggu dulu, ada apa dengan penampilan anak ini? kancing seragamnya dibiarkan terbuka sehingga memperlihatkan perutnya yang bidang itu. Jaket yang terikat dipinggangnya menambah kesan tersendiri pada Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung meneguk air liurnya.

"Tadi aku melihatnya! ukhh..kau ingin mengelabuiku ya sensei?" kesal Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tersenyum sambil membaca buku itu aneh Naruto." Ujar Sasuke sambil memijit keningnya yang mendadak sakit.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aneh? Saat merasa lucu kita memang harus tertawa! Menurutku lebih baik sensei harus lebih menunjukkan perasaan sensei! AAHH!" Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya yang 'kurang dididik' itu.

Sasuke melepas kacamatanya, memandang murid didiknya ini dengan tatapan yang menurut Naruto adalah tatapan guru dan murid. Kemana wajah stoicnya? Ahh sudahlah..

"Rasanya aku mengerti mengapa kamu membenci pelajaran menyimak Naruto." Sasuke menghela nafas. Lalu berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"K-ke-kenap-.."

" karna kau terlalu polos Naruto." Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto." Ayo mulai bekerja!" Sasuke menggetuk kepala Naruto lembut.

'Sensei, sepertinya aku memang kurang bisa soal menyimak. Tapi, perasaan apa ini? tolong beritahu aku sensei.'batin Naruto lirih sambil mengelus kepalanya.

('-')('-')

**_beberapa hari kemudian_**

"Argh! Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas referensi ini! apalagi tulisan kanjinya yang tidak bisa kubaca semua! Aku ingin bertanya pada sensei tapi dia belum selesai rapat." Naruto membanting pulpen yang ditangannya pelan. Lalu Meremas rambut pirangnya itu.

GREEKK

"Naruto..

"Huaa sensei akhirnya kau selesai juga.."teriak Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke. Yang dipeluk merasa kaget sekaligus deg-degan. Sasuke memasang wajah stoicnya kembali.

"Naruto, ini sudah jam 10 malam. Apa kau tidak sadar Bakka?!" marah Sasuke sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Ahh.. aku tidak sadar sensei! Bagaimana ini? kereta terakhir juga sudah lewat!" sesal Naruto sambil tersungkur dilantai.

"Bukannya kau sering jalan kalau pulang ?"

"Ya memang sih, tap- hei! Ba-bagaimana kau mengetahuinya sensei?" tanya Naruto heran. Yang ditanya malah mengernyitkan keningnya.

'pintar juga dia'

"Kenapa Naruto?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Kalau malam aku takut jalan sendirian, aku..

"Kau takut hantu Naruto? " tanya Sasuke penuh selidik.

"i-iya.."

1

2

3

"oh."

CTAK

Terpampang dengan jelas urat kemarahan di dahi Naruto. Dan kali ini dia tiak sanggup untuk meng-*sensor*

*Author noob ini tidak sanggup menceritakan kejadian selanjutnya karena terlalu seram*

Sasuke bangkit, membenarkan jasnya yang sedikit mereng, menyeka sedit darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Lalu dia meraih dagu Naruto. Memandang mata _sapphire_ dgn mata _onyx_nya . yang dipandang memunculkan seburat merah di pipinya. Dengan lembut Sasuke mengecup bibir cherry Naruto. Mengecap bibir atas dan bawah, menggigitnya,hingga menimbulkan luka kecil dan mengeluarkan darah. Naruto yang masih polos tidak bisa membalas ciuman senseinya itu. Dia hanya pasrah menerima ciuman yg diberikan _sensei_nya. Karna oksigen menipis Naruto membuka sedikit mulutnya, kesempatan itu dipakai Sasuke untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto. Mengabsen gigi, lidah dan dinding mulut Naruto. Saliva yang bercampur darah merembes keluar dari sudut mulut Naruto. Sasuke melepas ciumannya, lalu menjilat sisa saliva disudut bibir Naruto. Naruto memandang _sensei_nya dengan tatapan sayu. Yang dipandang menyunggingkan senyum, tapi Naruto mengetahui arti dibalik senyum itu, senyum mesum. Lalu Sasuke kembali mengecup bibir itu, melumatnya dengan ganas. Tangannya gerayangan di daerah dada Naruto. Tangan Sasuke memelintir _nipple_ Naruto.

"Ahkk..sen..shei-.." desah Naruto disela ciumannya. Mendengar desahan Naruto membuat libido Sasuke naik. _But_, sabar dulu Sasuke jangan gegabah. lalu lidahnya turun ke leher Naruto yang jejang. Menjilatnya dengan lembut, lalu turun ke dadanya yg bidang. Menjilat _nipple_nya dengan kuat.

SLURP

"Ahhkk! Sen..sei..nnggh.."

Lalu Sasuke menyudahi permainannya. Dia memandang mata _sapphire_ itu. Naruto masih membalas dengan tatapan sayunya yang membuat Sasuke tidak kuasa menahan nafsunya itu. Tiba-tiba Naruto menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke.

"Se-sensei..kenapa ka-"

"_Daisuki_ Naruto."

DEGH

**TO BE CONTINUED**

gimana? membosankan?

tutup tab ini! gausah dibaca kelanjutannya ! buat apa dibaca, kalo dibaca juga ga bikin kamu pinter, ga bikin kamu kaya dan ga bikin kamu banyak temen *digampar *

hahahhaa yang diatas itu hanya bercanda :3

aku bercanda emang begitu, bawaannya suka serius :v

cerita pertama ancur begene apalagi cerita selanjutnya yak .-.

silahkan baca chapter berikutnya kawan ^^/

RnR please xD /


	2. Chapter 2

**My Lovely Teacher**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**enjoyed at chapt 2 guys ^^/**

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia pandang mata _onyx_ itu, mencari kebohongan disana, tetapi dia tidak menemukannya. Dia hanya melihat kesungguhan di mata yang berwarna hitam kelam itu.

"A-aku.."

"Persiapkan dirimu Naruto, kau akan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya." Seringai Sasuke sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya. Dia memandang anak muridnya ini dengan tatapan lapar. Naruto merasa badannya lumpuh seketika, tidak bisa digerakkan. Dia hanya pasrah. Sesaat dia menyadari bahwa dia menurunkan sifat ayahnya, Minato. Menurunkan sifat gay tingkat dasar, tetapi bisa menjadi tingkat akut kalau ada seseorang yang membantunya untuk meningkatkan stadium ke-gay-annya. Ibunya, Kushina adalah seorang _Fujoshi_, kushina menjadi _Fujoshi_ karna Minato berhubungan dengan Fugaku. *abaikan kata terakhir*

"Ayo ikut aku." Ajak Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Naruto untuk membantunya berdiri. Menyuruh naruto untuk naik di punggungnya. Tapi langsung ditolak oleh Naruto.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri sensei. Tapi kita mau kemana sensei?" tanya Naruto mencoba berdiri, tapi tidak mampu karena kakinya bergetar dengan hebatnya. Melihat itu Sasuke menurunkan badannya.

"Ayo naik dipunggungku."Sasuke menepuk punggungnya. Awalnya Naruto ragu, tetapi akhirnya Naruto naik juga.

"Kau sudah siap Naruto?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengangguk pasrah. Entah kenapa dia berfirasat buruk malam itu. Sasuke menggendong Naruto sampai ke parkiran. Menurunkan Naruto. Menyuruh Naruto masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Naruto hanya menurut saja. 5 menit kemudian mobil Ferarri merah itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan seseorang. Yah..seseorang yang sedari tadi mengintai mereka berdua.

"Kurang ajar.. kenapa mereka begitu dekat? Tak akan kubiarkan ada seseorang yang meningkatkan stadium ke –gay-annya Naruto-kun." Gumam mata lavender ini geram sambil melihat kamera yang berisikan foto Naruto dan Sasuke-sensei sedang berciuman.

('-')('-')

_**At**** s****asuke**** apartement**_

"Duduk dulu Naruto, aku ingin mandi dulu."

"Baik sensei." jawab Naruto

"Ini sudah diluar kawasan sekolah, jadi kau panggil aku Sasuke saja." Terang Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi sensei.."

"Jangan membantahku Naruto atau kau akan kubuat tak bisa berjalan besok." Ujar Sasuke sambil masuk kedalam kamarnya.

GLEK

Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah mendengar penuturun senseinya yang dingin itu. Tanpa sadar mata _sapphire_ itu melihat sebuah pigura yang terletak di sudut kiri ruang keluarga. Dia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju pigura tersebut. Ada 4 orang yang berada dalam foto tersebut. Sepasang suami istri, Sasuke–sensei dan hei, siapa pemuda yang kelihatannya lebih tua daripada Sasuke-sensei? Dia memiliki keriput disetiap sudut matanya. Biarpun sudah diedit sedemikian rupa keriputnya tetap kelihatan. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. Tapi biar bagaimanapun Sasuke-sensei lah yang paling tampan. Eh, kenapa Sasuke–sensei lagi. Naruto kembali teringat ciuman panasnya di Perpustakaan tadi. Tanpa sadar dia menyentuh bibirnya yg sedikit terluka. Entah kenapa dia malah senang memiliki luka itu. Luka yang membuatnya terbang melayang ke udara. Ah Sasuke-sensei, kau meningkatkan stadium gay ku menjadi tingkat 2 dalam waktu sehari . padahal dia ingin menjadi manusia normal tapi gen yang diturunkan oleh ayahnya membuatnya jadi begini.

"Haaahhhh… " Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"Sedang apa kau disitu Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-anu sensei, aku sedang melihat foto keluargamu." Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya. Sasuke terdiam mendengar kata yg tidak dia sukai.

"Apa katamu? Bisa kau ulangi?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekati Naruto. Naruto baru sadar bahwa Sasuke hanya memakai handuk yang dililit di pinggangnya.

"Aku sedang melihat foto sen.." naruto langsung membekap mulutnya.

'Ahh iya aku lupa! Dia kan tidak mau ku panggil sensei pada saat diluar lingkungan sekolah! Ahh bodohnya aku!' Batin Naruto menggetuk kepalanya.

"Ahh..maaf Sasuke, aku tidak bermaksud memanggilmu seperti it-hmmpph.." Sasuke menutup mulut naruto menggunakan bibirnya. Melumatnya dengan ganas. Sasuke yang sudah menahan libidonya sedari tadi ingin menuntaskannya sekarang. Naruto membalas ciuman sasuke. Sasuke sedikit terkejut, senyuman licik terukir di sudut bibirnya. Sasuke mengigit bibir Naruto lembut, kemudian Naruto membuka mulutnya dengan sengaja sehingga lidah Sasuke dapat menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto . Mengabsen giginya satu persatu yang putih bersih itu. Rasa jeruk menyeruak di dalam mulut anak didiknya itu. Saliva-saliva yang menyatu menjadi satu tertelan sepenuhnya oleh Naruto karna dia berada di posisi bawah. Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Terdengar nafas Naruto yang terengah-engah. Berusaha menghirup oksigen yang ada. Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Yang dipandang menolehkan wajahnya kekanan. Kesempatan itu sasuke menggunakannya untuk menjilat leher Naruto.

"Ahk..su-khe..nghh..hen..thi..khan..AHK!"

Sasuke menggigit leher Naruto, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana. Dia memberikan tanda bahwa Naruto adalah miliknya untuk malam ini dan selama hidupnya. Sasuke pun menggendong Naruto ke dalam kamarnya dan meletakkan Naruto di atas ranjang. Sasuke merangkak ke atas badan Naruto, membuka seragam yang digunakannya, dada bidang Naruto terekspos sempurna. Dengan _nipple_ berwarna orange. Lidahnya pun turun di dada bidang Naruto, mengecap rasa _nipple_, yang dikecap hanya mendesah erotis tertahan. Sasuke pun melepaskan lumatannya.

"Keluarkan saja desahanmu Naruto, keluarkan semuanya. Aku ingin mendengarnya." Sasuke kembali melumat _nipple_ Naruto. Dia bersumpah akan menyukai _nipple_ pemuda ini. lalu tangan Sasuke meremas pelan 'junior' Naruto.

"Aahhkk.." Naruto mendesah nikmat. Sasuke pun membuka resleting celana Naruto. Setelah terbuka Naruto menyilangkan kakinya berusaha menutupi 'junior'nya itu. Sasuke yang melihat itu membuat libidonya semakin naik. Ahh betapa erotisnya anak didiknya ini. Sasuke pun melebarkan paha Naruto, menanggalkan pakaian yang tersisa, lalu bugillah Naruto. *_author mimisan_* Sasuke pun memegang 'junior' Naruto yang mulai menegang itu. 'wah sudah mulai terangsang Naruto rupanya' seringai Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mulai menjilat dan mengulum 'junior' Naruto. Naruto meremas pelan rambut Sasuke.

"Ahhkk.. terush..su..ke..nngghh..jang..anh..ber..hen..ti .." sasuke pun menggigit pelan 'junior' naruto. Rasa sakit bercampur nikmat, membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar. 'junior' naruto mulai menampakkan uratnya, menandakan bahwa dia ingin mencapai klimaks. Sasuke pun mempercepat kulumannya. Lalu..

"SASUKE ..AKU… KELUAR…AAHHHKK!" Sasuke pun menelan semua benih Naruto tanpa menyisakannya sedikitpun. Lalu dia menyuruh Naruto menjilat ketiga jarinya.

"Jilat naruto."

Naruto pun mulai menjilat ketiga jari Sasuke. Lidahnya menari-nari di jari Sasuke. Ugh.. pemandangan yang sangat erotis. Dirasa cukup, Sasuke pun menarik tangannya, lalu mulai melakukan penetrasi di 'lubang' Naruto. Mula-mula jari tengah masuk kedalam tubuh bawah Naruto.

"AHHKK..Sasuke..sakitt.. ahhgghh…mhm..KE-KELUARKAN TANGANMU..AHHHKK!" Sasuke memasukkan jari telunjuknya menemani jari tengah yang sudah duluan masuk. Keluar-masuk, menggerakkan jarinya zig-zag. Kemudian disusul oleh jari manisnya. Leguhan seksi pun terdengar di mulut Naruto. Jari-jarinya yang panjang pun mengenai ujung prostatnya, membuat naruto meleguh nikmat. Sasuke pun menggerakkan jarinya lebih cepat..cepat..cepat..dan..

"Su..ke..aku..ham..pirr…" Sasuke pun menghentikan kegiatannya. Naruto yang dibuatnya bengong pun protes.

"Kenapa berhenti..aku kan ingin sampai Sasuke..AAHHKKK!" Sasuke memasukkan kepala 'junior'nya ke dalam 'lubang' Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu klimaks sendirian Dobe."

Dengan sekali hentakan 'junior'nya pun masuk. Sasuke pun mendiamkannya sebentar, menikmati dinding sempit yang mencengkram 'junior'nya itu. Sasuke melihat Naruto, Naruto menangis tertahan menahan sakit dan nikmat yang dia terima sekaligus.

"Sakit ya?" Tanya Sasuke lirih sambil menjilat air mata yang keluar disudut mata Naruto.

"Iyha...shu-khe..the-rhus..khan..ahhngg" Sasuke mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Menikmati setiap inci dinding sempit Naruto.

"Ahhkk..ahhkk ..su..ke..cium..akhu.." Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar permintaan anak didiknya yang mendadak manja itu. Sasuke pun langsung menuruti permintaan naruto. Menciumnya lebut, mengatakannya bahwa dia sangat menyukai permainan ini melalui ciumannya. Naruto pun tidak mau kalah, mereka bergelut lidah , tidak peduli siapa yang akan memenangkannya asalkan dia dapat menikmati saliva senseinya yang manis itu. Melihat itu Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

"Ahhkk… sukee….ahkk ahhkk…aku..aku.. AHHKK!" 'junior' Naruto memuntahkan benihnya. Sasuke pun makin mempercepat gerakannya. Dirasakannya bahwa 'junior'nya ingin memuntahkan isinya. Dan..

"Ahk..Naruto.." Sasuke pun ambruk di atas tubuh naruto. Mencabut 'junior' nya pelan, spermanya mengalir keluar , membuatnya ingin melakukan ronde kedua. Tetapi ditahannya karena dia meliat Naruto sudah kelelahan. Sasuke pun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka yang *ahhum* itu.

"_Daisuki_ Dobe-chan." Ujar Sasuke sambil mencium dahi Naruto dengan penuh perasaan.

"_Watashi mo anata wo daisuki desu_." Ujar Naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya yang paling manis. Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan muridnya pun membalas senyuman si mata _sapphire_ itu. Lalu Naruto tertidur didalam pelukan senseinya itu. Sasuke pun mencium rambut pirang pemuda tersebut, mengecup sekali lagi bibir cherrynya yang sangat menggoda, lalu menutup mata _onyx_nya. Kini mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

_('-')('-')_

**_Beberapa hari kemudian_**

Naruto melangkah memasuki perpustakannya dengan bersiul kecil, ditangannya terdapat 1 kotak bekal dan 2 jus kotak,tomat dan jeruk. Memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Naruto terkikik geli. Kakinya terus melangkah melewati koridor sekolah. Sesampainya di Perpustakaan Naruto pun membuka handel pintu Perpustakaan sambil bersiul, tapi siulannya terhenti melihat sepasang manusia sedang melakukan ciuman panas di sudut ruangan Perpustakan.

"Sensei…Hinata.."

BRAKK

Kotak bekal dan jusnya pun jatuh berantakan. 2 orang yang sedang berciuman itu pun menghentikan aktifitasnya. Mata _lavender_ itu membulat ketika melihat siapa yang sedang berada didepan mereka sekarang. Mata _sapphire_ itu melihat mereka berdua dengan tajam. Lalu tersenyum menahan sakit.

"Ma-maaf..aku mengganggu kalian..permisi.." Naruto pun berlari keluar dari ruangan yang menurutnya sekarang menjadi menjijikan itu.

'Apanya yang suki? Sukimin?suki makmur? eh itu suka makmur. Ahhh bodo ! intinya sekarang aku benci si rambut ayam itu! Teme sialaan!' naruto terus berlari. Membelah koridor menjadi 2 bagian *apalah* menaiki tangga menuju atap . sekarang disinilah dia, diatas atap. Tempat dia mengeluarkan segala kekesalannya.

"Dasar Teme bodoh!"

BUAGH

Dinding yang tak bersalah mendapat bogem mentah dari Naruto. Dia merasakan buku-buku jarinya sakit. Tetapi tidak sesakit hatinya saat ini. Naruto terduduk lemas di sudut pagar atap. Pagar yang menbatasi jikalau ada murid iseng loncat kebawah. Naruto menaiki pagar tersebut dan duduk di sudut pagar tersebut. Memandangi setiap sudut sekolah Konoha Academy. Dia melihat ada sepasang manusia sedang berciuman panas. Ahh melihat itu Naruto kembali sedih. Sensei yang disukai secara mendadak itu kini telah melukai hatinya. Dengan perasaan sedih mulut kecilnya melantunkan sebuah lagu, lagu yang menurutnya sangat dominan dengan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

_**Just give me a reason just a little bit's enough~~**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent~~**_

_**And we can learn to love again~~**_

_**It's in the stars it's been w**_-

GYUT

Ada sepasang tangan tengah memeluknya sekarang. Tercium Wangi Mint yang sangat dikenalnya. Sasuke-sensei.

"LEPASKAN AKU BAKKA! AKU TAK AKAN TERMAKAN OMONGAN SUKI SUKI MU LAGI!" Naruto meronta namun Sasuke tetap bersikukuh memeluk Naruto.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya Dobe..tadi itu.."

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH PENJELASANMU TEME! LEPASKAN AKU ATAU KITA BERDUA AKAN JATUH!" Naruto memandang ke bawah dengan tatapan ngeri. Sasuke pun menggendong Naruto menuju Perpustakaan. Bahkan menuruni tangga pun Naruto digendong sodarah-sodarah. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah karena ia merasa percuma meronta kalau ujung-ujungnya tidak diturunkan juga. Sesampai di Perpustakaan Naruto diturunkan di sofa. Lalu pintu Perpustakaan ditutup rapat. Dengan memasang wajah stoicnya, Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya dengan Naruto.

"Kau mau menjelaskan apalagi hah? Yang tadi itu sudah jelas bahwa kau tadi sedang ber-"

"Ciuman dengan sensei." sambung Hinata lirih. Naruto menoleh ke asal suara. Ini dia satu lagi orang yang sudah membuat hatinya sakit.

"Ma-maaf Naruto-kun..aku tidak bermaksud begitu tadi..itu hany-"

"Tch! Tidak bermaksud? Padahal jelas-jelas kulihat kau sangat bermaksud melakukan itu."mata _sapphire _itu menatap mata _lavender_ itu dengan nyalang. Menandakan bahwa Naruto sangat marah dengan Hinata. Yang dipandang memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kami hanya bersandiwara Naruto." Ujar Sasuke. Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ap-apa?"

**Flashback**

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa, tangan kanannya mengapit sebuah map berisikan foto-foto Naruto bersama Sasuke-sensei yang sedang ber-ah kalian pasti tahu apa kelanjutan kata-kata tadi. Dia pun menerobos masuk ruangan itu. Tampak Sasuke sedang menyusun buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja. Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata melempar map tersebut tepat didepan muka Sasuke.

BRAK

Semua foto-foto nista itu terbang bagaikan salju yang turun dari langit. Berbagai macam pose ciuman terdapat didalam foto tersebut.

"sensei! Tolong kau jauhi Naruto atau aku akan menempelkan foto-foto itu di mading!" marah si mata _lavender_ ini. keringat dingin mengucur didahinya yang putih itu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum, tersenyum licik.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Kau harus mau ! kalau tidak jabatanmu terancam sensei!"Hinata mundur beberapa langkah. Namun pinggangnya langsung ditarik oleh Sasuke, lalu diduduki anak didiknya di bawah meja.

"Apa bedanya aku dengan kakak mu Hinata?"ujar Sasuke sambil memegang dagu Hinata. Hinata terdiam. _Sensei_nya benar. kakaknya,Neji juga seorang gay, bahkan kakaknya sekarang sudah menikah dengan pacarnya, Gaara di Belanda. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendengar orang yang bersiul, suara siulan yang sangat ia kenal. Naruto.

Dengan cepat dia mengecup bibir murid yang bermata _lavender_ itu. Mengecupnya lembut. Hinata yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba ini hanya bisa pasrah menerima serang dari _sensei_nya ini.

"Ikuti saja permainanku, aku ingin melihat Naruto cemburu."bisik Sasuke lagi sambil melanjutkan melumat bibir Hinata. Hinata pun melihat pemuda berambut pirang menggunakan sudut matanya, lalu dia pun mengikuti permainan senseinya itu.

**end_flasback**

CTAK

"KUBUNUH KAU SASUKE! SEENAKNYA KAU MEMPERMAINKAN PERAS-mmhbbh" Sasuke menyumpal mulut Naruto menggunakan mulutnya. Ah adegan panas pun kembali terjadi. Hinata menatap pasangan gay itu dengan tersenyum seraya berkata.

"Menjadi _Fujoshi_ juga tidak apa kan?" senyum Hinata sambil mengutip tumpukan foto yang berserakan.

"Hi..na..tha mbbhh tho..longh..mmbbhh"

"Tch, diam kau Dobe."

"TEME …HENTIKAN!"

**SELESAI**

hahhh.. akhirnya selesai juga karya pertamaku *bernafas lega*

RnR please ^^/

but not flame ok? :3 hihi ~~


End file.
